


The Job Interview

by literarypeerelief



Series: Hugh Cullen's New Company [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Toilet, Watersports, urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh Cullen, my version of Hercules, is a toned, tan bisexual man, who is going to meet Henry Renner at his job interview. Hera sends Hercules two snakes at his birth, let's see what Harry Renner, my version of Hera, is doing with modern-day Hercules. And of course, Hugh Cullen drank a lot of warm water, in order to clear his throat, before the interview, while Henry haven't had anything for lunch but tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job Interview

Hugh Cullen was waiting for his job interview which was going to start in the afternoon. Hugh actually worked at a great number of companies before this. He did enjoy working everywhere, though he could easily get bored. He had been in high positions in many companies, before resigning to apply for Zoa, a company behind many zoos and amusment parks. He was indeed well-known for his working skill, both on his desk and in bed. Yes, in bed. It’s not only that he worked so well that he moved to the top; he also use his “thing” to get promoted. He’s so proud of his strength, and his skill in bed. He gave most women the greatest climax; he gave some men (some men because he hadn’t much done it with men) the best orgasm. 

Hugh finished his third of coffee and sensed the pressure from his bladder. He kept reading the fact file about the company, because he was told that it was going to be asked in the interview. In a few more pages, he was going to finish the document about its charity project all over the world. The latest one was the sanitary aid in Africa. It was called the double-snaked project, resembling the symbol of pharmacy and medicine. He started to cross his legs and read it. Only a few pages to go, then he would go to the toilet, which was quite near. He can’t help letting out a sigh of desperation while reading. He just knew that his bladder was so full. 

Finally finishing reading, he bit his lips and placed the document upon the table. He coughed and grabbed his crotch. His throat was a bit sore and he sometimes coughed heavily. Today he coughed less often, and got better. Yet, the cough could help open the valve he tried to hold. He walked out of the café inside the company to find that the men’s room was closed for maintenance. He was told to use the other one quite 100 metre further. He walked fast, found some men who seemed to need the toilet on the way too.  
When he pushed the men’s room door and started to pee a bit in his brief, he wanted to damn that coffee that kept him awake. He ran to the vacant urinal, unzipped, peed like there’s no tomorrow. Slowly, people came in and out. He sighed in relief as the hot urine came out of his half-full bladder. The urinals were occupied except the one near him. But not too long. Then a guy hurriedly came in and took that position.

Hugh noticed that the guy was in great distress. He fumbled with his zipper, finally got it, unzipped, and then Hugh heard him peeing so forcefully into the porcelain. Hugh turned aside and saw that it was Dan, his close friend when they were in the university.

“Oh, God, Dan!”

“Hugh!” Dan saw him, “Ahhhhh. You’re going for the interview.”

“Sure, just like you. I hope we’re going to work together.”

“Two positions! It must be great if it’s you and me. Ahhhh God! The interview was a bit too long. I had to pee so bad. I did squirm in my seat when the guy was asking me. I thought I was going to explode in front of him. Ahhhhhhhhh. This felt so good.”

“I’ve never seen you pissing so much, Dan.” Hugh finished pissing, while Dan was still going strong. “I’m going to prepare for my interview this afternoon. See you, Dan.”

“Wait a minute, Hugh. You have a sore throat?”

“Yeah. My voice is so bad now. “

“Some warm water will help.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The secretary, who was called Ian, provided him with another huge glass of warm water. He gratefully accepted it, while Ian said sorry again for his boss, Henry Renner, coming to the interview a bit later than he was expected to. Hugh found Ian very kind for Ian never stopped providing him with some hot drink for his sore throat. Hugh took time sipping and reading the information again, making sure that he could memorise all the fact about Zoa. 

His voice was getting much better now. What was worse is that his bladder was quite full. He was going to ask where the men’s room is when a handsome man with chestnut hair came in. He was indeed as tall as Hugh, but slightly thinner. His dark blue eyes are gleaming at him, then he heard the man ask:

“Mr. Cullen?” The tall man offered his hand. “I’m Henry Renner.”

“How do you do, Mr. Renner.” Hugh nodded. 

“How do you do. Well, I’m really sorry for being late. The meeting was a bit too long and I haven’t had lunch. Don’t be worried. I’m ready for the interview. You had lunch?”  
“Yes, Mr. Renner.”

“OK, then. Let’s get inside and start the interview. It won’t be that long because I’m quite famished. I haven’t eaten anything but some tea. Ian,” Harry looked at Ian, “could you just wait until this guy coming out?” He winked. “ I’ll take you to lunch with me.”

“Sure, Harry.”

Hugh returned the glass to Ian, and followed Harry Renner into the Room. He wasn’t quite sure he saw Ian squirming on his seat. The sight, whether it is real or not, reminded him of his full bladder. It starts to send some signals, but luckily it was just a short interview. He turned away from Ian and grabbed himself a bit. Then, he followed Harry Renner to the room.

Actually it was Harry Renner’s large office. It could be used as a small meeting room as well, with projectors and soft beautiful armchairs for customers or guests. Harry told him to be seated in one of the armchairs, while Harry sat on the large chair of his own. 

Hugh crossed his legs so as to hold in the increasing amount of liquid inside his bladder. He wasn’t fidgeting, for now, and was quite sure the interview was going to be short. Harry Renner must have been very hungry and would let him out of the room very soon. 

Harry Renner smiled at Hugh and started his interview. Hugh noticed that Harry crossed his legs as well.

“OK, Mr. Cullen, you are truly very eligible, for you have worked in a great number of places. You have a great deal of experience. That’s what we really want. We need someone with experience of working. From all four applicants, you are the best. What I wonder is …”

No sooner had he finished the sentence that a telephone rang. Harry had to pick it up. As far as Hugh heard, Harry was talking with a man called Max. It seemed to him that Dan was going to get one of the two vacant positions. The talked was taking a bit too long when Harry and Max seemed to be in heated debate of something he wasn’t clear about. He wasn’t sure he heard Harry said the word Ian or not, because his full bladder now quite distracted him from anything else. He wondered whether such large an office would have a toilet somewhere. As far as he had been working, he had never seen a toilet inside a personal office, no matter how large. 

Now he could feel his bladder was quite stretched almost to its limit. He was in sheer agony and decided to stand up, so as to run out of this room for his relief. Unfortunately, the talk on the phone had finished. Harry came back to the chair. Hugh was sure he saw Harry grabbing his crotch. Hugh tried to focus on something else, not his need to pee, and he found Harry’s supple legs and lean body good things to be focused upon. He had sex with men before, but not with as beautiful as Harry Renner. He saw those legs crossed each other a bit before sitting down at the same chair.

“OK. What I am going to ask you as my first question is … Uhhh” Harry was looking at the document. Hugh was quite sure now that the “Uhhh” was not only an interjection which means “let me see” but means “I need to pee” as well. How could a man hold it with a lot of tea inside him? Thinking of this, Hugh couldn’t help crossing his legs and moan as softly as he could.

“Well, my question: why did you decide to work here? I know many of the CEOs you worked with and I know that they paid you very well, for a high position. Why are you here?” Harry was drumming his knuckles on his desk. 

“OK. Mr. Renner. The reason I am here is that I want to have a new experience in working in as many fields as I could. I could be bored very easily, and I thought I haven’t found what I truly like yet. So I decide to come here. To learn new things.” Hugh surprised himself with his answers. He thought desperation could ruin a job interview. Though he might speak a bit too fast and sit crossed-leg, he found the answer quite good, sounding more like a normal man, who didn’t need to pee at all.  
“OK. Great. Ohh. I’ll start to ask you another question. Let’s watch the video.”

Harry Renner turned on the projector and showed him the video promoting the new zoo the company owned. The animals helped distract Hugh, and certainly Harry, from their need to pee, except the scene of the crocodiles and hippopotamus, with water splashing again and again. Hugh winced and noticed that Harry looked quite uncomfortable.  
“My question. Do you know our latest member in this zoo? What is it? What is his/her name? Where does he or she come from? Does he or she feature in this video?” Harry spoke quite fast. 

“His name was Neddie. Neddie was a lion, who had just been born last three months. Neddie was born here, but his parents came from Botswana. This video was made for the presentation in Animal Festival two years ago. So Neddie was not in the video.”

“Great. Next question.” Harry tried to appear calmer. “This is going to be the last question. Do you know about our latest charity project in Africa. What is it?” Harry sighed. It was clear to Hugh that Harry touched his groin, clamping it very hard. 

“It’s a sanitary project for African countries, which lacked good medicine and toilet facilities. It was called the double snakes, according to a Roman god’s mace. It provides African people in many countries, especially in the country, with good medication and toilet facilities.” Hugh knew he repeated himself. His brain now focused on the hot liquid storing inside his fully-stretched bladder, and he was forced to talk about “toilet facilities”. “New lavatories have been built and hygiene has been highly inspected. And…..ahhh…” He couldn’t help moaning a bit while thinking.

“That’s OK. You’ve done very well. Thank you. I’ve been to Africa last week to follow up. People there now could relieve themselves quite safely.” Harry wiped his brow. “It was one of our best projects.”

“I agree, Mr. Renner.” What could a desperate man say more?

“I am to congratulate you that you’re hired!” Harry Renner stood up and offered Hugh, who was stunned, his hand. They shook hand, and Harry crossed his legs again. “You know, Mr. Cullen, I had only tea since eleven, and I had too much of it. “

“Yes, Mr. Renner.” What could he say? Should he run out of the room now? He didn’t want to cross his legs in front of his new boss, and yet he now felt the dampness in his underwear. The urine was slowly coming out. “Ooh.”

“Call me, Harry. Can I call you Hughes?”

“Sure, sir.”

“Call me Harry. I think I’m going to wet myself.” Harry smiled and ran behind his bookshelf. Hugh could hear very clearly that the door behind it was opened and the water rumbling behind the shelf was nothing but pissing. Harry moaned so loud. This made Hugh moan and started to wet himself. The hot urine flowed down from the urethra straight to the carpeted floor. Hugh grabbed his crotch madly and ran out of the room, knowing that he had made a piss trail. Despite the full-bolwn damage, he still headed to the men’s room not far from Ian’s desk, feeling that his bladder was only half-empty. 

The men’s room was empty. He took the nearest urinal from the door and unzipped. He peed like a huge fire hose and sighed loudly out of his relief. All the water that soothed his illness was going to kill him if he didn’t run here in time. He splashed a bit upon his trousers but he just didn’t care. He just needed to go so bad, and it was halfway done. It felt so great. 

No sooner had his pee tapered that Ian ran in. Ian had a bigger wet patch upon his beige trousers. He took the urinal next to Hugh and peed like Niagara falls. Hugh was ashamed of his bladder capacity as he believed he was such a strong person. Also, Hugh started to wonder whether this company worked so hard that nobody cared about their bodily function. Dan was very desperate when he met him at the restroom. Harry was on the edge of wetting himself. Ian was super-desperate.  
Never mind. He got a job. That was it. He knew Harry, as well as Ian, would like him totally. The moan he heard while they were desperate made him quite hard.


End file.
